boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
BoBoiBoy (Character)
BoBoiBoy is the main protagonist in BoBoiBoy and BoBoiBoy: Power of Sphere. He is voiced by Nur Fathiah Diaz in Malay version and Wong Wai Kay in English version. In Youtube, he is voiced by Alexander Rudra Keith Henderson. Official Summary "BoBoiBoy is the new kid in town who lives with his grandfather, Tok Aba, who sells chocolate products in a mobile stall. He is very close to his grandad and helps out at the stall after school except when he wants to go play soccer where he usually makes tons of excuses. He is also a mischievous kid who likes to play pranks on people especially to his best friends Gopal, Yaya and Ying making him funny and annoying at the same time. As a superhero he has the power to control 3 elements- earth, wind and lightning. Ultimately he can split into the 3 elements, forming 3 specialized elemental heroes within a limited time." Story Season 1 BoBoiBoy was visiting his grandfather, Tok Aba, in Rintis Island, to spend his summer vacation. In there, he met his new friends, Yaya, Ying, and Gopal. Meanwhile, an evil alien named Adu Du, was planning to steal all the cocoa in the world, and he asks his robot assistant, Probe, to steal cocoa from Tok Aba's Cocoa Shop. Probe them steals the cocoa, and BoBoiBoy followed him to their spaceship. BoBoiBoy take the cocoa out from there, but a mysterious power ball followed him. In their home, the power ball introduced himself as Ochobot, and he gave BoBoiBoy the 3 element powers; lightning, earth, and wind. Besides BoBoiBoy, he also give the powers to his friends. Adu Du became very angry when he figured out that, and he tried and tried to reclaim Ochobot again. Season 2 After defeated Adu Du in the Season 1 Finale and back to his place, 6 months later, BoBoiBoy move to Rintis Island, and he continued to school in Rintis Island Primary School. He met his friends again, also his rival, named Fang, that's very jealous with his powers and his popularity at the school. Meanwhile Adu Du still with his old plan, to defeated BoBoiBoy. He tried some way to defeated him, but it was fail at all. Once day, Adu Du's enemy, named Ejo Jo, plan to come to the Earth, after he was heard about BoBoiBoy and the power ball. Ejo Jo come to Earth with his robot, PETAI. BoBoiBoy and his friends tried some way to defeated him, but only Fang, that only defeated PETAI, with his dragon shadow power. After PETAI's death, Ejo Jo fighting with BoBoiBoy with his friend's power watch. Personality He is shown to be very friendly and kind throughout the series, but he is brave and protective during battles. He likes playing soccer (football) and video games with his friends, especially Gopal. However, he might be too addicted in playing video games at times and he dislikes hard work and he can be very forgetful sometimes. When being splitted to three, each of his clone has different personalities, and this can be shown specifically when they are all evolved. BoBoiBoy Lightning is short-tempered and exceptionally fierce during battles and he is very serious. BoBoiBoy Cyclone is generally happy but knows what time how to be serious while BoBoiBoy Earthquake is the most serious, wise and calculating of the three. When BoBoiBoy was shot with Y Emotion Pistol he quickly became desperate and sorrowful, but later returned to normal after drinking the Emotional Antidote (Season 2, Episode 9). Sometimes,he and Fang fight, but in a few more episodes they'll be great friends because Boboiboy knows that everyone has good inside of them. Boboiboy is a kind friend but when it gets to Yaya's Biscuits, he dosen't get along easily. 'Physical Appearance' BoBoiBoy is a 12-year-old, small sized boy with brown eyes, light skin, and long black hair. In the first season, he wears a white shirt, an orange jacket that is zipped up with long brown puffed sleeves, pointy orange and white shoes, an orange dinosaur-like cap and brown pants. In the Extended Finale where he is seen at Rintis Island Primary School, he wears the outfit almost the same in the first season, however in the mentioned episode, he wears a jacket with orange vest and light blue pants. He's grown taller, and his hair has grown longer too. In Season 2, at home, he wears an outfit which is almost similar to the one in the first season, however, his jacket is hooded, its sleeves are shorter, which are not puffed anymore, and he wears reddish orange sneakers. At school, he wears the same outfit as the one in the Extended Finale. In addition, he only wears one power band while in Season 1 he wears two power bands. (Note: Ejo Jo's computer once said that Boboiboy has mastered three elements and achieved the second level for each elements before Ejo jo himself commented that the abilities that Boboiboy has mastered yet to reach full potential) 'Powers' 'BoBoiBoy Lightning' A split-out version of the main BoBoiBoy. He wears the same outfit with the main BoBoiBoy with the orange color scheme but his cap is in a different position. He can project Lightning Kris and throw it on his foes, later evolved into BoBoiBoy Lightning. His Personality: Serious but still nice Original Name : BoBoiBoy Petir Main power : Lightning Kris (Keris Petir) 'BoBoiBoy Earth' ' ' A split-out version of the main BoBoiBoy. He wears the same outfit with the main BoBoiBoy but instead of an orange color scheme, it is red. He can project earthquakes, landslides and can even turn his fists into rock-like fists. He can also use this ability as a shield in protecting his friends. He later evolved into BoBoiBoy Earthquake. He is the only one who didn't turn against his friends when he evolved. His Personality: Brave ''' '''Original Name : BoBoiBoy Tanah Main power : High Land (Tanah Tinggi) BoBoiBoy Wind A split-out version of the main BoBoiBoy. He wears the same outfit with the main BoBoiBoy but he wears a yellow scheme instead of orange. He can project strong wind and hurricanes. He later evolved into BoBoiBoy Cyclone. His Personality : He is somehow pessimistic as shown in Episode 3 Original Name : BoBoiBoy Angin Main power : Hurricane Twister (Pusaran Angin) 'Evolved Powers' See also: BoBoiBoy's List of Transformation Powers and Colors These transformations are much more powerful, evolved from BoBoiBoy's split-out versions. Each of the 3 BoBoiBoys had changed their clothing styles, new powers and even their personalities. All of them are because of Adu Du. 'BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm' ' ' An evolved form of BoBoiBoy Lightning. The first evolved BoBoiBoy of the three BoBoiBoys. His evolution was made by Adu Du, Probe and Computer themselves by torturing him with exploding balloons, his outfit is still the same, however the colors of his clothes are red and black instead of orange, with glowing nearly-white red clothing patterns which resembles thunder bolts. He got his memory back after Probe said his catchphrase "Yeah Awesome". Original Name : BoBoiBoy Halilintar Main power : Thunder Blade (Pedang Halilintar) First appearance : Season 1, Episode 6 'BoBoiBoy Cyclone' ' ' The second split-out version of BoBoiBoy to evolve. Due to eating plenty of biscuits of Yaya, which has the Liquid X in the bottled white goat's milk with green apple flavor in its ingredients, he became BoBoiBoy Cyclone. His new feature now is his Cyclone Hoverboard which can make him fly faster without walking. His clothes and hoverboard are teal-colored instead of yellow. His clothes have glowing light cyan-colored patterns, which resemble shapes of wind. His eyes are also teal. He can now project even stronger wind and can protect himself using a Cyclone Ball. He returned to normal when he cried after watching a sad telenovela called Red Roses featuring Azroy and his long lost cat Sasha. Original Name : BoBoiBoy Taufan Main power : Cyclone Drill (Gerudi Taufan) First appearance : Season 1, Episode 12 'BoBoiBoy Earthquake' ' ' The last split-out version of BoBoiBoy that evolved. He forced himself to evolve when BoBoiBoy Lightning, BoBoiBoy Cyclone and all of his friends were defeated by Mukalakus. In this form, he is now able to project a new type of rock (Rocks from Lava) to project stronger earthquakes and a Giga. His color schemes are now black, red and gold. His clothes have glowing gold-colored patterns which resemble rocks. His eyes are also gold-colored. Original Name :BoBoiBoy Gempa Main power : Giga First appearance : Season 1 Finale 'Weakness' * Being forgetful * Afraid of exploding balloons (Episode 11) * Afraid of Yaya's Biscuits * Afraid of dogs (Episode 2) and monsters * Weak in Mathematics(What Yaya Says Episode 18) 'Other Abilities' * Vacuum Suction (Episode 8) * Power of Yaya's Biscuits (Episode 23 ) * Bicycle Kick (Episode 30) 'Trivia' * Sometimes, his name can be shortened to BoBoi.'' * In his first design which is revealed in 2009 during the show's production, He has a '''dinosaur-like' orange cap which has three eyes and he looks younger like Yaya. * He is the first character that can split himself, the second is the Multi-Monster. * He is the first male character to be voiced by a female performer (Malaysian language), the second is Iwan. * He is a type of a character whose not always aware of his actions especially when he lose his memory of splitting hinself into three. * He has globphobia, meaning the fear of exploding balloons as seen in Season 1, Episode 6. *In Season 2 (until Episode 37), he can use his evolved powers without splitting. 'Relationships' Tok Aba He loves his grandfather and often asks him for advices. He also has to 'work at his cocoa shop. Tok Aba also helps him out when he or his friends are in trouble. Gopal He has claimed to be BoBoiBoy's best friend when they first met, at first only to get free drinks from Tok Aba's Cocoa Shop. But later, their friendship grows deeper they are always willing to help each other in need. Gopal also helps BoBoiBoy at school. They team up very well during battles and situations. Yaya He and Yaya are close friends. They often help each other, but Yaya often relies on BoBoiBoy when it comes to her biscuits (Season 1, Episode 21) and she even fines BoBoiBoy at school if he violates the school's rules. However, they team up very well during battles and situations. Some fans even say Yaya has a secret crush on BoBoiBoy. Ying He and Ying are close friends. They often help each other and team up very well during battles and situations. Fang He and Fang's relationship first started with rivalry. Fang was jealous with BoBoiBoy, after hearing his classmates and even his teacher complimenting him. Their relationship has got a bit better after their adventures together, and soon they have become friends (In Season 2, Episode 10, Ejo Jo's computer even said Fang was BoBoiBoy's friend; this is also evidenced in the International Trailer of BoBoiBoy, that Fang is placed in Team BoBoiBoy) Although they have become friends, Fang still dreams of being more popular than him. Now,they team up together during battles and situations. Ochobot He and Ochobot are close friends, and also as housemates. BoBoiBoy protects Ochobot from aliens and evil while Ochobot gives him advices about his and his friends' powers. However, they sometimes argue with each other because of Ochobot's ways of helping BoBoiBoy (Like in Season 2, Episode 5, Ochobot tried to wake BoBoiBoy up by putting lots of things into his mouth, and even Yaya's biscuits) Still, they don't seem like having any problems being with each other. Adu Du He and Adu Du have remained as enemies for most time of the show. In the first season, Adu Du spent lots of effort on stealing cocoa from Tok Aba's shop. However, in Season 2, it seemslike Adu Du now concentrates on beating BoBoiBoy and his friends. But every of Adu Du's Plans all end up failing. Until Season 2, Episode 12, both of them had met a greater threat: Ejo Jo. In the following episode, they had to work with each other to take him down. It is unknown if BoBoiBoy and Adu Du are still enemies or friends for now. Probe During most time of the show, he have treated to Probe as an evil companion of his enemy, Adu Du, and have always tried to take him down. However, in Season 2, Episode 12, it seems like he had felt concern for Probe being tortured to death by Ejo Jo, and even felt sympathy for Adu Du for his great loss. Ejo Jo He had become BoBoiBoy's arch enemy since Season 2, Episode 12. It may be because of Ejo Jo's cruelty which is even far worse than Adu Du's, BoBoiBoy treats to him as a major threat, with a greater hatred. Papa Zola He is BoBoiBoy's teacher, but he's also part of Fang's jealousy with BoBoiBoy. BoBoiBoy helped Papa Zola a lot in Season 1, but he often confuses his students and sometimes interrupts in serious moments. However, they remain as friends. 'Quotes BoBoiBoy has many quotes, but the most notable ones are: * "Yeah Awesome!" * "BoBoiBoy Times Three Power!" * "BoBoiBoy Together Again!" (Note: In the Youtube English version, Boboiboy Times Three Power was changed to BoBoiBoy Elemental Split.) 'Videos' 'Gallery' To view pictures, click here 'See Also' Category:BoBoiBoy Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Characters voiced by Nur Fathiah Diaz Category:Characters voiced by Wong Wai Kay Category:Team BoBoiBoy Category:Students of Rintis Island Primary School Category:Students in the 5th Grade Honest Section Category:Characters voiced by Alexander Henderson